


Sweet Like Caramel

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Plot, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Jokes, M/M, Self Confidence, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: "What asshole would ever stand you up?" Roman squeezed his hand, making Virgil jump and stare at him for the first time their hands touched.





	Sweet Like Caramel

He had no idea why he'd agreed to even to go on a date with this Jake guy but here he was, sitting at the table of the diner they agreed to. It was fairly nice and close to his work and home so it would be an easy walk without him getting too sweaty. He didn't want to stink even if he didn't like this guy this much at the moment, he might in the future, you never know. Logan always said the future was unpredictable and there were so many paths one could choose to follow after all. One path could be Virgil in an actual decent relationship with Jake; he was a nice guy after all.

"I don't know, are you sure about this Patton?" Virgil asked his flatmate, standing in front of the full body sized mirror located in his closet. He was always so unsure of everything and never knowing if what he was doing was right. Just because something feels right doesn't mean it is right, his philosophy professor always liked to say.

"Of course, you look so cute and handsome and I swear if he doesn't think the same, I'll fight him!" Patton said from behind him, sitting on Virgil's bed with his baby blue polo and tan khakis contrasting against the dark purple and black duvet.

"Don't get thrown in jail," Virgil giggled at Patton's response. It might not have secured him but Patton was his best friend and always tried for him which he came to deeply appreciate about the big old cinnamon bun. "I'd hate not to have anyone to bring me pizza and watch Steve Universe when I'm having a bad day."

"I'd escape just to do it!" Patton smiled sweetly, like the little sweetheart he is. Sometimes you forget Patton is actually an adult considering his cheeky wide smiles, constant excitement in everything, and his natural bubbly personality. Heck, he was swinging his legs back and forth while he sat on the bed like a toddler which was so adorable. Virgil was surprised when Patton confirmed that he was indeed single. Virgil was in awe in the fact that no one saw Patton as optional partner considering he was everything a person could want; he was attractive, had a great personality, and he could cook and clean like a madman despite calling himself a lazy person.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised." Virgil chuckled, turning his gaze to look back up at his reflection. He was wearing a starry jumper that instead of a dark blue had purple for the night sky and he, of course, was wearing black skinny jeans that had little rips in them at the knees. "Though Logan would be your lawyer the second he got the chance to defend you."

"What? Nooo!" Logan was a good mutual friend of theirs. Logan was chemistry major while Patton was an education major and Virgil was film production major and they had all met through a Spanish course that they had to take because all three just ended up being the poor souls getting placed in there. It was a hefty class for sure and they helped each other out even after they finished the group final they were assigned to and slowly became friends due to all the time they spent together so naturally, they grew close. Oblivious to Logan, Patton had a huge crush on the science nerd.

"Don't doubt it for a sec, Pat," Virgil smirked and walked over to the hanger on the back off his door, snatching his purple jacket from it and proceeding to pull it on. "The guy is like way into you, y'know."

"Oh my gosh, he is not!" Patton flushed red and stomped his feet like a five-year-old would, "Logan isn't like that, Virge!"

"Sure, he isn't." Virgil rolled his eyes, finally slipping the jacket all the way on. He wouldn't leave this behind for the world. "Which is why he stares at you all the time," He slipped on his converse. "During class mind you."

"Oh, please!" Patton shook his head, laughing at the words Virgil spewed. "Quit it now and get to your date already! I bet it's gonna be awesome!"

"Sure hope so," Virgil sighed, his shoulders slumping down. "But knowing me, it's gonna turn out to be a shit storm."

"Watch your language!" Patton hopped off the bed, puffing his cheeks. "And don't think like that! He's gonna love you for sure, who couldn't? I and Logan love you very much and so is he! He's gonna absolutely adore you; I'm sure of that Virgil! Just go out there and be yourself, okay?"

"Okay," Virgil sighed, letting all the negative tension release from his body and took each word of encouragement that Patton spat at him to heart, filling him crumb by crumb with self-esteem about this. "Yeah, you're probably right, just be me, yeah."

"I know I'm right, Virge," Patton smirked, placing a hand on his hip. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well..." Virgil smirked, arching his left eyebrow.

"Oh hush, you!" Patton shook his head, placing his hands on his dear friend's back and carefully but firmly pushed his friend out the bedroom and towards the flat door. "Go have a great time, I'll be waiting! We have got to talk about your amazing date when you get back!"

"Yeah, yeah," Virgil chuckled and grabbed his keys and wallet from the bucket attached to the wall near the front entrance. "Sorry that we can't have lunch together."

"It's fine, hon." Patton smiled, brushing it off. "I'm heading out myself too."

"Oh? With whom?" Virgil smirked, already knowing the answer once he saw Patton flush bright red again and squirm underneath his cocky gaze.

"W-well," Patton stuttered, pulling his shirt's hem. "Logan invited me out to dinner yesterday when I told him about your date, he said he wanted to try out this place near his house."

"Ooo," Virgil teased.

"Oh, hurry up and go instead of making fun of me, you jerk!" Patton squealed, squeezing his eyes tight in humiliation.

"Ay, ay, sir." Virgil laughed, heading out the door and he heard Patton's footsteps hurry away towards his room to most likely change into something because of course, Patton will dress up when something concerns Logan.

* * *

 

"Um, I'm Virgil Winston?" Virgil nervously asked the lady standing behind the desk once he entered. His nerves were getting the best of him; he was never really well with new conversations and especially with strangers.

"Ah, yes! Your date hasn't arrived yet, sir but I can certainly occupy you to your table." The waitress smiled, pulling out a menu, napkin, and silverware for him to take. "Follow me right this way,"

"Y-yeah." He muttered and followed her through the busy diner that had a lot more people than he expected, maybe he should have scheduled this on a weekday instead of the weekend so there would be fewer people. He sat down once he got to the booth; he always chose booths because they helped his back and neck which always ached from poor posture.

"Do you know what you'd like to order, sir?" She asked, cocking her head with a fake but polite smile.

'Obviously not if I just got here,' He mentally rolled his eyes at the question.

"No, not yet." He said instead of the rude remark.

"Alright, I'll stop by in a few minutes to check back up on you." She said, turning back to check up on the other people she was currently serving.

"Phew," He breathed out, he was horrible with people in all honesty. He placed the napkin and silverware down on the table and proceeded to open the menu and see the delicious meals it offers its customers. Once he opened it, Virgil swore his mouth was watering because who mouth could not? This place was truly a nice place, the food looks absolutely amazing and he wanted to try it right away considering he was already hungry.

'Wait,' A thought stalled him just as he was about to call out to the waitress to order a meal. 'Won't that be like, rude? If I like, ordered before him?'

"What can I get you?' The waitress smiled with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Just a coke." He settled on to be polite.

"Waiting on someone?" She cocked a smile once she began to gain an interest.

"Yeah," Virgil said sheepishly, looking down at his lap as he played the sleeves of his jumper, pulling the sleeves over his fingers to cover them.

"I see, well then I'll be back with that and a basket of bread." Oh right, he forgot that's a custom they always gave out a basket of buns with butter. Least he wouldn't be starving while he waited for Jake at least. A smile tucked at his lips, realizing this might not be utter hell after all. While he waited for her return, he pulled out his phone and checked his notifications.

'did you make it there alright? - P' Yes, Patton signed his own text messages which he found quite adorable indeed. He smiled even more at the reminder of the cuteness of his dear friend.

'yeah'

'what abt you?'

'I managed! - P'

'oh really'

'that's a surprise since Logan's house is a mile and a half away'

'and you hate exercise'

'He picked me up you dingus. - P'

'oh getting fancy are we'

'omg - P'

'it's not like that and you know it! - P'

'sure I do'

'the question is tho'

'do you believe that?'

'I can't even - P'

That caused a giggle from Virgil, he won't sit here and lie. He loved messing with Patton to the point of riling him up and getting on his nerves which were rare.

'can't even believe you and logan r abt to make out?'

'same'

'like finally omg'

'VIG - P'

'i speak for the people only'

'I wish I could talk more but Logan just pulled up and he's wondering who I'm texting now byeee - P'

'sure lol he jealous?'

And with that, Virgil put his phone away and dug into the first bun placed on top the others in the small black basket.

* * *

 

An hour, a literal hour he had waited for Jake. No, he had waited a total hour for a jerk inconsiderate about his feelings. Who does that to a person, seriously?

'Fuck me,' Virgil mentally groaned, sliding on the table that had an empty black basket and a glass cup with nothing but ice left in it. 'What the fuck did I do to deserve this?'

He thought for once in his life someone could actually see some good, some hope in the mess of a person that he is with all his bullshit past and crap baggage that he carries around like a shield. No, no one could and that was obvious now. What was he even thinking? Accepting Jake's offer to go out on a date with him? Did he seriously even think anyone would ever like him?

God, what a buffoon and reckless idiot he was. He sees the truth and damn it, he sees it clearly. He shouldn't have even tried.

"Sir, are you going to order anything else?" The waitress asked him with a sharp glare, obvious about her annoyance at this point. She wanted him to leave, that much was made clear in her choice of wording and tone of voice.

Today really sucked after all. Patton's words seem like a distant memory now, no, more like a dream that has long since faded in his mind. This night turned out the worst as it could have. He got stood up by a seemingly nice guy and now he was embarrassed about it because all eyes were on him, some were pitiful and others were annoyed just like the girl standing in front of the booth he sat at with one hand on her hip.

After a moment or two, he finally somehow built up the courage to look back at her. He felt like dying on the spot in return for his actions. It was like a knife slicing into him but being caught in the flesh, making the pain worse as the owner tried to free the blade.

"I don't know," Virgil admitted with his hands in his hair and shoulders slumped, he wasn't even hiding the fact he was upset with what Jake had done or lack of to him.

"Sir, if you don't order something else I'm going to have to ask you to leave and if you resist doing so, I'll have to resort to security." She glared, her tone harsh and critical. "Do you understand me-"

She was suddenly cut by pattering footsteps and a loud male voice, "Darling, I am so so sorry that I didn't get here until now! Traffic is just a mess, oh excuse me for my rudeness young lady!"

There was a stranger who just sat down at the booth who was definitely not Jake by any means who was acting like he was Virgil's date.

"I, you, uh, what?" Virgil mumbled, eyes staring at this man in disbelief at what he was doing.

"I'm deeply sorry, you shouldn't have waited so long! I bet your starving my dear!" The stranger leaned closer, placing his hand on top of Virgil's and stared into Virgil's eyes. The man had one of the most charming smiles and most playful brown eyes that Virgil had ever laid his eyes on and the man was incredibly handsome. He was well-built, tall and with a bit of chub added to his flesh that was cute in Virgil's eyes. He wore a white T-shirt that had something printed about a theatre on it but Virgil couldn't tell as it was underneath his red jacket that had white lines coming down the shoulders and sleeves with high-waist jeans that fitted him so perfectly. Virgil was marveled by this man's appearance and his voice, oh god, his voice was like true heaven. It was something to be cherished and stored away forever as a national treasure to Virgil. "There was a couple of big collisions on the upper side of town where my work is at so it held me up. My phone died tragically enough so I couldn't contact you I feel horrible about. I promise I'll make it up to you though!"

"O-okay," Virgil whispered, staring in awe of the man. He just couldn't soak in enough of him.

"Are you this man's date?" The girl looked over at the unnamed man.

"Ah, yes, I'm Roman!" 'Roman' smiled up at the girl and then back at Virgil with a soft and adoring look in his eyes. "Sweetie, do you know what meal you're going to order? I hate that you waited, however polite you are my dear!"

"Y-yeah," Virgil squirmed against the cushions of the booth, his gaze locked on where Roman laid his hand on top of his considerably own pale one.

"Alright, what do you want dearest?" All these cute nicknames were making him so flustered because no one had ever called him them before, not like this for sure.

"U-um, just, uh, pizza..." He shifted unsurely in his seat, looking, left, right, up and basically everywhere but where their hands were touching together because they were so warm and so soft and they probably looked like a model's and _oh my god he's intertwining our fingers-_

"What kind?" Roman smiled, scooting closer to Virgil and the emo swore he could die right there because _oh god his voice._

"P-pepperoni..." Virgil looked away, everywhere but those beautiful brown eyes that made him flush bright red beneath the white foundation under their gaze. Virgil couldn't seem to breathe or do anything but feel the presence of the man next to him. How his thigh felt so warm against Virgils, how their knees were touching, and _oh my god his hand is on my knee._

"Lovely choice, my dear." Roman smiled sweetly, not that Virgil could tell, and looked up at the waitress. "I'll take the same. Are you okay with tea?"

"Y-yeah," Virgil whispered, letting out a breath he knew he was holding because _oh my god someone was touching him for the first time in half a decade._

"That's all then!" Roman said to the waitress and she huffed, waltzing off to hand the order to the chefs in the kitchen. Once she was far from sight, Roman looked back over at Virgil. Seemingly just staring at him for a second before Virgil managed to speak up.

Well, more like a stutter.

"T-thanks, for, um, y-y'know..." Virgil's voice cracked, it was shaking so bad and he knew he was stuttering there was no doubt. This guy must hate him once he saw what a wimp he was. Oh god, how did he always mess up this bad he-

"What asshole would ever stand you up?" Roman squeezed his hand, making Virgil jump and stare at him for the first time their hands touched.

"H-huh?" Virgil gaped at the handsome man sat next to him. What in the world did he care or what was he implying?

"Look at you!" Roman removed his hand from Virgil's, who mentally protested already missing the warmth of his beautifully soft skin, and reached to brush a strand of dark brown hair behind his ear. "God, you are so...oh, you're just beautiful, absolutely magnificent in every way."

"What?!" Virgil screeched, probably regaining the attention of fellow customers but for once he didn't think about that. "No, no, no! You are mistaken, I'm not in the slightest of those words, not at all! I mean I was stood up so that obviously means your wrong otherwise Jake would be here!"

"He has no clue what he's missing." The warmth of Roman's palm was pressed against on Virgil's cheek firmly, gently caressing the boy's skin. Virgil froze, just staring into his gaze, one of purpose and maybe something else. He wasn't sure how to explain it, there was just _something_ there he couldn't quite explain. "You are so beautiful, god. Are you seriously single? You can't be-"

"It's not that surprising." Virgil grabbed Roman's hand and moved it away. He squeezed his eyes closed and let his head hang low despite the pain in his neck. He tried to block out any negative thoughts that wanted to flood in right now.

He did not need that right now.

Or like, ever.

"How can anyone not want you?" He felt Roman squeeze his knee, making Virgil slowly look at him. "I don't even know your name and I already think you're so majestic. You're like, one of the cutest boys I've ever freakin' met!"

"...what?" Virgil's face burned an unbearable red.

"Wait, I said that out loud-" Roman flushed himself, the tan cheeks tinting to the same shade as his red jacket. "Oh my god, I'm sure that sounds odd! I swear I'm not like a guy that normally walks up to strangers and does that! I just saw how you were getting harassed by the waitress-"

"Roman," Virgil whispered his name, already loving the name and how it ran off his tongue. Sadly, Roman didn't seem to hear him.

"And you seemed like you needed help and I sort of reacted-" Roman continued to blabber, flushing bright red. He was really freakin' cute.

"Roman," Virgil, for the first time that night, he grinned. Roman didn't need to explain himself considering he did help him out.

"I just, I noticed you're like really attractive? Oh god, that sounds weird and messed up - I'm sorry!" Roman tried to explain himself the best he could but he was just blabbering. "And your voice is really cute, ah crap, I don't mean like it's bad or not manly or anything!"

"Roman!" Virgil hollered and the boy snapped his mouth closed.

"Sorry." Roman pouted. Oh god, can he get any cuter?

"Oh my god, you are so..." Virgil started to giggle, his fingers running through his bangs. "So ridiculous, oh lord! You didn't have to do any of this and you did and you think I'm cute? You're out of your mind man!"

"I'm not, you are absolutely adorable!" Roman demanded, furrowing his eyes.

"Says you," Virgil grinned, daring him.

"Yeah, you're right." It wasn't what Virgil was expecting but the next thing he knew was that their friends were intertwined again, lying on top of their thighs and he was pressed against Virgil. The warmth that filled Virgil's chest was overwhelming and he wanted to cry from the happy feeling, it was like a drug for sure. Roman leaned over and he felt the man's lip pressed against his ear. "I say you're adorable and you're beautiful and I'd like to take you on a date and actually show what it's like to be appreciated for your grace and beauty."

The shudder that took over his body was amazing and the closeness of whisper knocked the breath out of him. He nearly moaned at how close the hot breath was against his neck and ear but he didn't thankfully. This guy was actually interested in _him_ and he was sure for this guy.

"I don't know anything about that," Virgil smirked, his low self-esteem always seeming to get the better of him. "But I'd think I'd like to see that, pretty boy."

"Good to know the attraction is reciprocated," Roman smirked, god he looked so hot-

"Your food." The waitress whose name is unimportant said, placing two plates of two slices of pepperoni pizza in front of them. Apparently, she had given them their drinks but maybe they were just too intrigued by drinking each other to notice.

"Thanks!" Roman smiled at the waitress who sighed and gave a small smile, her shoulders relaxing at the small gesture. He turned to Virgil, looking at him like he was his whole world. "Let's eat and I'll take you home. I'm sure you want to get out of this stuffy place already."

"You read my mind," Virgil grinned.

* * *

 

So it turned out that Roman was an aspiring actor who worked at the local theatre and often putting on plays and musicals for the colleges in the city. He mentioned that he was going to play a character in this musical _Wicked_ in a month or so for Virgil's university.

Of course, he didn't know that and Virgil planned to surprise him by showing up to show now.

It also turned out he worked with a friend who was a real nerd in a local bookstore near there. He didn't catch the name of Roman's friend or the bookstore because he was way too busy taking in every part of Roman. The way he smelled of vanilla and coconut, how his touches were so so gentle like his fingers were feathers, how he had this air of confidence that Virgil wanted to soak up like a sponge, and so much more.

"Did I mention I'm writing a book?" Roman mentioned, pulling up to Virgil's apartment building near campus. "I'm not very good at it but it's nearing there."

"You seem to suck at literature that doesn't involve Shakespeare." Virgil giggled, reaching over to release himself from the seatbelt. "But maybe you can make it work, what's it about?"

"Ah, well." Roman reached over and lifted up his chin, making Virgil looked into those brown eyes that he had fallen in love with the moment he saw them. "It's actually a phone book and I'm afraid it's missing your number, darling."

"Oh my god," Virgil blushed and shook his head. He grabbed the handle and stepped out of the car. "God, you are such a flirt. You could've just asked you know."

"But where's the fun in that?" Roman laughed, stepping onto the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked, raising a brow.

"Well, your number is still missing from my phone," Roman smirked, reaching over to grab Virgil's hand. God, Virgil loved when he touched him and this was _just_ hand holding. "And it's only customarily to walk your date to their home."

"We live in the 21st century, not the 15th." Virgil rolled his eyes but squeezed his hand, silently letting him know he wanted him to.

"There's never a century where I won't be entranced in you," Roman smirked, running his fingers through Virgil's hair.

"You are such a flirt!" Virgil screeched, hiding his flushing cheeks in his other free hand.

"I'd rather say, I'm a romantic." He smirked as he accompanied Virgil down the corridor of the apartments.

"Oh god, I'm dreading the date now." Virgil joked once he reached his door, digging his back pocket for his keys. He put the key in the door and turned to Roman, slowly looking down at their hands.

"Y'know your number." Roman grinned and Virgil rolled his eyes jokingly with a grin worn on his face.

"You're rather pushy y'know," He laughed and took the phone that Roman urged him to take.

"More like optimistic as my peers like to say," Roman smirked, happily taking the phone back after Virgil finished putting in his number.

"Oh, really?" Virgil grinned, his cheeks were starting to hurt because he never smiled this much. It was all so new and so amazingly euphoric to him. "What are you optimistic about now?"

"Well," Roman lifted his other hand to caress Virgil's cheek who happily didn't break the gaze this time, feeling at home with himself with Roman. It was such an amazing and beautiful feeling he never wanted to let go of. He could be himself for once with a guy that wanted _him_ of all people. "If you'd allow me to do something truly romantic, I'd truly be satisfied."

Oh.

_O h._

Oh, god a kiss. If hand holding was already making him bliss then what would a kiss do?

"Go for it," Virgil smirked, daring him with this fake confidence he tried to portray but he knew he was shaking and tensing up. He never kissed someone before, he never had that drive to but with this guy, he just wanted to glomp the man into his bedsheets and kiss him all night long while they watched Disney marathons together.

He hoped Roman liked Disney otherwise this might not work out.

"Don't worry," Roman's lip landed on Virgil's flushing cheek. "I'm not gonna do anything that you're not completely comfortable with. I'm not a douche."

God, Virgil wanted to cry at the kindness and the compassion this man held and he held it for _him only._ "I'm glad you're not a douche."

"You know," Roman smirked, rubbing his thumb over the place he kissed. "You taste sweet, like caramel!"


End file.
